


Cake in a Cup

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you close your eyes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake in a Cup

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "cupcake"

“Sir?”

Phil looked up to see Clint standing in the doorway of the safe house kitchen. “Yes?”

Clint hesitated. “Could you close your eyes?”

Phil did— he never refused Clint anything, when it was something he could give— and kept them closed when something ceramic _clinked_ nearby.

“Okay, now,” Clint said, and Phil found a chipped mug on the table in front of him, holding a lopsided cake with a single lit candle. “It’s the best I could do with what we have, but… Happy birthday, sir.”

It _was_ his birthday— Phil had forgotten. “It’s… it’s perfect, Clint. Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
